Soulmate
by Qhia503
Summary: Pernikahan yang awalnya Jaejoong kira akan berjalan dengan bahagia ternyata harus kandas ditengah jalan. Setelah perceraian Jaejoong mencoba hidup mandiri demi kelurganya. Tapi akankah Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menjauh?


**_SOULMATE_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

a.k.a

Siput XD

**Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

And other cast

.

.

.

**Main Pair :** YunJae

**Disclaimer : **Para shipper. Setuju? Alhamdulillah~

**A/N : **Remake dari novel Belahan Jiwa karya KY. Tapi hanya awal, karena seterusnya cerita berubah! YAHA! XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary **: Pernikahan yang awalnya Jaejoong kira akan berjalan dengan bahagia ternyata harus kandas ditengah jalan. Setelah perceraian Jaejoong mencoba hidup mandiri demi kelurganya. Tapi akankah Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menjauh?

.

.

.

Siput presents…

_Chapter 1 :_

"**Dengan ini pengadilan menyatakan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong resmi bercerai"**

**Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Menahan perasaan lega yang menyeruak muncul ketika mendengar keputusan hakim.**

**Sedangkan disebelah sana, tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Jung Yunho, orang yang beberapa saat lalu masih menjadi suaminya tampak tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya masih dalam posisi khas orang berkuasa pada umumnya. Duduk dengan angkuh.**

**Bahkan ketika Jaejoong datang hendak berjabat tangan –sebagai symbol- namja bermata musang itu hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas lalu berdiri.**

"**Cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali menjadi nyonya Jung"**

"**Tolong hargai namaku tuan Jung, sekarang aku Kim Jaejoong"**

"**Tidak, bagiku dulu sekarang dan selamanya kau tetap Jung Jaejoong"**

**Dan dengan itu Jung Yunho keluar dari ruang sidang bersama para asistennya, menyisakan Jaejoong yang nampak terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya.**

"**Tidak, ini sudah benar…. Perceraian adalah jalan yang terbaik, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa Kim Jaejoong…"**

**Jaejoong meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menenangkan diri.**

.

Siput Siput Siput

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup Jaejoong.

Pertama, hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya dari sekolah. Kedua, ini adalah hari lamarannya.

Hah?

Iya^^

Jaejoong lulus dengan nilai terbaik nomer dua seangkatan. Dia seorang namja berwajah cantik, hampir 19 tahun, periang, pandai memasak, baik hati dan selalu berfikir positif.

Positif thinking? Yup. Buktinya, biarpun ia Cuma juara umum kedua, tapi Jajoong selalu berfikir angka dua lebih banyak daripada angka satu. Dia lebih senang menyatakan bahwa gelas itu setengah penuh daripada setengah kosong.

Jaejoong pulang ke rumah dengan hati ringan, ditemani sebuah sepeda tua berwarna pink terang.

Ketika Kim Junsu, teman sebangkunya bertanya kenapa ia masih mau mengenakan sepeda kuno seperti itu, dan tak takut dikatakan kuno, Jaejoong menjawab dengan senyum.

"Sebuah benda semakain kuno maka semakin berharga nilainya"

Gerbang sekolah yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu dilihatnya semakin mengecil, jauh dan menghilang. Jaejoong melambai dalam hati. Selamat tinggal sekolahku sayang….

Saat tiba di rumah sederhananya, semua orang terlihat sibuk bersih-bersih. Jongin, adiknya yang masih duduk di tingkat 2 sekolah menengah pertama tampak membersihkan seluruh jendela dan barang-barang di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Kim Taemin kembarannya tampak asyik membersihkan foto-foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding.

Jaejoong mengacak rambut Jongin sambil berlalu, sebelum adiknya itu sempat menarik rambut Jaejoong sebagai pembalasan, ia sudah berlari kea rah ummanya yang sedang di dapur yang sedang membuat beberapa kudapan. Dengan sigap sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu membantu ummanya menyelesaikan membuat kue suguhan untuk tamu.

Nanti sore jam 5, calon suaminya akan datang ke rumah. Untuk melamar Jaejoong, kyaaaaaa _

Bulan lalu, seoarang wanita setangah tua dengan dandanan mewah ala nyonya parlente menemui mereka di rumah. Dia menjadi MC (Mak Comlang) untuk keluarga Jung, seorang pengusaha menengah keatas di Negara ini.

Jaejoong yang ikut duduk bersama ummanya hanya mampu membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Maaf noona Yoon, memang putra tuan Jung itu belum menikah?" Tanya ummanya ragu.

Jaejoong sempat mengingat tentang keluarga kaya raya itu.

"Iya Leeteuk-sshi, keluarga mereka sangat terpandang, keluarga itu hanya memiliki seorang putra tunggal, sangat tampan! Pokoknya jangan khawatir, kehidupan putra Anda akan terjamin dengan baik. Bukankah Anda sudah melihat daftar kekayaan mereka? Usaha mapan dan seorang pewaris tunggal. Kalau saya masih single mungkin akan segera saya nikahi, hohoho"

Jaejoong mendelik ngeri mendengar penuturan sang MC. Aigoo…

Ahjumma parlente, yang Jaejoong tahu bernama nona Yoon itu mulai mempromosikan anak tunggal dari keluarga Jung tersebut, persis seperti berdagang -_-.

Leeteuk tampak mengerutkan dahi, sedangkan Jaejoong masih setia dengan tatapan tidak percaya, di zaman yang bisa download lagu gratis sampai telinga berdenging masih ada perjodohan semacam ini.

"Ini fotonya Leeteuk-sshi jika Anda penasaran seperti apa rupanya. Namanya Yunho, Jung Yunho, tampan kan?"

Leeteuk –ummanya- mengambil foto yang disodorkan ahjumma itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong, dan saat itu juga ia speechless…

Seorang namja, dengan badan proporsional, bermata musang dan berkulit kecoklatan, tatapannya terlihat tajam dan sangat gagah. Jika Jaejoong bisa menilai, laki-laki ini bernilai 9, jadi 10 kalu mengingat dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga kaya.

"Berapa usia Yunho-sshi sekarang nona Yoon?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Ahjumma itu tampak berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"33 tahun Leeteuk-sshi" bisiknya perlahan.

"APA?!"

Jaejoong reflex berteriak kaget, ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lagi, pikirannya kacau.

'33 tahun? Selisih 14 tahun denganku? Seorang ahjusshi? Aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang ahjusshi?'

Jaejoong kembali melihat foto Jung Yunho itu.

"Foto ini foto tahun berapa ahjumma?"

"Jae! Itu tidak sopan!" sela Leeteuk.

Jaejoong nyengir dan diam mendadak.

"Bulan lalu Jaejoong-sshi, foto itu diambil bulan lalu"

"Katanya dia sangat tampan dan mapan, kenapa belum menikah juga?"

PLETAKK

Leeteuk memukul jidat Jaejoong mendengar pertanyaan ngelantur sang putra.

"Ah, gwaenchana Leeteuk-sshi, namanya anak remaja, rasa ingin tahunya memang tinggi" nona Yoon tersenyum kikuk.

"Yunho sajangnim ini terlalu serius mengelola perusahaannya, jadinya dia lupa waktu. Orang tuanya menghubungi saya untuk mencarikan jodoh bagi putranya. Dan saya kan punya data base yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang single di kota ini, setelah memperhatikan beberapa hal, putra Anda Kim Jaejoong lah yang paling ber-koalisi"

"Berkualitas ahjumma, bukan berkoalisi" Jaejoong mengoreksi.

PLETAKK

Tepukan Leeteuk mendarat lagi di jidat Jaejoong. Pasti jidatnya sudah memerah sekarang. Nona Yoon tampak cuek, ia malah meminum teh-nya.

"Begini nona Yoon. Saya akan membicarakan hal ini dulu dengan Jaejoong putra saya itu. Dia masih 19 tahun seperti yang Anda tahu, nanti akan saya telefon kalau kami sudah memutuskan"

Nona Yoon tersenyum agak lemas,karena dia mengharapkan jawaban positif saat itu juga, karena menurut hitungan matematikanya dia, positif = uang.

"Anda jangan khawatir Leeteuk-sshi, keluarga Jung itu sangat baik, dari keluarga baik-baik juga. Mereka sudah menyediakan satu rumah lagi untuk hadiah kepada keluarga mempelai" nona Yoon mengeluarkan kartu AS-nya.

Jaejoong melotot lucu. Ingin tahu sebesar apa hadiah rumah itu. Belum juga satupun kata keluar dari dalam mulut, ummanya sudah mendelikkan matanya, melarang Jaejoong untuk bersuara.

Nona Yoon pun pulang setelah meninggalkan enam nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi. Enam! Seperti layaknya telemarketing…

Leeteuk menatap putra sulungnya, mengajak Jaejoong duduk disisinya. Tangannya merengkuh kepala sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Umma…"

Jaejoong memeluk badan kurus ibunya. Sejak ayahnya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, Leeteuk menjadi single fighter bagi ketiga anaknya. Jaejoong dan sikembar Jongin-Taemin.

Leeteuk ingin agar Jaejoong menyelesaikan sekolahnya ditingkat akhir. Biarpun nantinya tidak bisa ke bangku kuliah, paling tidak ia bisa dapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan gaji yang lumayan besar.

Jaejoong tidak pernah membantah kata-kata ummanya, apa yang dicita-citakan Leeteuk untuk anak-anaknya masuk akal, dan ummanya sudah mengucurkan keringat darah untuk membiayai sekolah ketiga anaknya selama ini.

Wajah kuyuh sang umma dan kulit putihnya yang mulai mengerut membuat hati Jaejoong pedih. Ummanya nampak jauh lebih tua daripada umur aslinya.

'Apakah ini jawaban doa-doaku setiap hari?'

Jaejoong ingin meringankan beban ummanya, melihat kedua dongsaengnya sekolah setinggi-tingginya, melihat mereka sukses, melihat keluarganya tertawa bahagia.

"Umma, aku sangat menyayangimu, sangat…" Jaejong mengecupi pipi ummanya yang tirus.

Setiap hari bangun tengah malam, membuat beraneka macam kue dan pesanan catering untuk dititipkan ditoko dan dijual didepan rumah kontrakan mereka. Mulai dari subuh hingga tengah hari, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Otak Jaejoong mengatakan mungkin ini kesempatan mengangkat derajat keluarganya, bukan berarti ia bermaksud menguasai harta calon suaminya, tetapi paling tidak ia memiliki akses untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar apabila ia mau berusaha sendiri.

Hatinya mengatakan akankah ia mencintai ahjusshi itu nantinya?

Setelah dua jam perdebatan, sepiring gorengan dan tiga gelas teh manis, Leeteuk mengalah,membiarkan Jaejoong untuk bertemu Jung Yunho satu kali.

Setelah pertemuan itu barulah Jaejoong akan memutuskan apakah ia mkau dijodohkan atau tidak. Leeteuk pun segera member kabar ke nona Yoon sang MC. Dan DEAL!

Tiga hari kemudian pertemuan itu diatur dikediamannya yang sederhana.

Nona Yoon datang lebih awal ke rumah untuk menyaksikan acara perjodohannya. Jaejoong berusaha tenang, tapi debar jantungnya membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Beberapa kali ummanya menepis tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam erat ujung kemeja soft pink yang ia kenakan, yang ujungnya mulai lecek.

"Jangan digenggam seperti itu Jae… Sebentar lagi tamu kita datang" Leeteuk memperingatkan putranya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mata Leeteuk selalau mampir kea rah rambut almond putranya, memastikannya tetap rapi. Meneliti wajah putih mulus milik Jaejoong tidak terdapat noda. Memastikan penampilannya tetap sempurna sampai tamu mereka tiba.

Suara mobil berhenti diluar rumah. Sebuah alphard hitam berhenti dengan gagahnya. Leeteuk bergegas membuka pintu pagar besi yang setengah reyot untuk mereka.

Tampak si supir mobil itu tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu tengah mobil.

Seorang ahjusshi berusia 60-an tahun yang masih terlihat gagah diumurnya itu melangkah keluar. Ia mengenakan setelan jas yang sangat mahal. Ini pasti appanya.

Berikutnya seorang namja cantik yang Jaejoong hampir mengira ia adalah yeoja jika tidak memperhatikan namja itu punya jakun, berusia sebelas duabelas dengan yang tadi keluar. Ia mengenakan gaun China yang terlihat sederhana namun elegan. Ini pasti ummanya.

Lalu seorang namja berusia 20-an memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana denim putih gading turun. Loh? Siapa dia?

Jaejoong celingukan menunggu ahjusshi-ahjusshi yang mau dijodohkan dengannya itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia batal kemari? Jaejoong resah.

Leeteuk menyongsong mereka ke halaman. Jaejoong menyusul dibelakang. Ummanya langsung berjabat tangan dan menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk bersalaman.

Namja berdenim putih gading itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Jung Yunho" Ia tersenyum manis.

OH! ASTAGA!

Jaejoong menganga lebar baru menutup mulutnya ketika ummanya mencubit paha Jaejoong diam-diam. Orangnya lebih tampan daripada fotonya!

Ketika keduanya berjabat tangan, mata mereka bertemu dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar, lagu I Love You nya Narsha BEG terlantun merdu di otak Jaejoong. Apakah ini yang dinamakan falling in love at the first sight?

Jung Yunho jelas terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Jaejoong memberikannya senyumannya yang paling indah, dan Yunho yang tidak mau melepas tautan tangannya juga tersenyum manis, sinar mata penuh kelembutan.

Leeteuk menatap putra dan calon menantunya dengan pandangan merestui.

Kedua orang tua Yunho menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh senyuman.

Nona Yoon menatap mereka berdua dengan mata bergambar tanda dollar.

Pertemuan hari itu sukses, kedua belah pihak, maksudnya Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menyetujui perjodohan ini. Urusan pernikahan dan bla-bla-bla akan dibicarakan pada waktu acara lamaran.

'Apakah Jung Yunho belahan jiwa yang kucari selama ini?'

.

Siput Siput Siput

.

Acara lamaran berjalan lancar. Nona Yoon si panitia abadi bertepuk tangan paling heboh. Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi setelah acara lamaran ini.

Semua biaya ditanggung oleh keluarga calon mempelai pria. Forsure, nantinya Jaejoong hanya perlu membawa barang pribadinya dan beberapa potong baju yang masih dalam keadaan bagus. Itu yang dibisikkan nona Yoon padanya.

Pesta pernikahan anak tunggal pengusaha terkenal di Negara ini diselenggarakan pada malam hari secara mewah dan megah. Pandangan iri dari para yeoja dan namja-namja uke sudah pasti ada malam itu.

Resepsi berlangsung selama 3 jam di sebuah ballroom mewah hotel berbintang 5. Bunga berwarna biru muda, tua dan putih bertaburan royal dalam ruangan. Hidangan melimpah ruah tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Keluarga kedua belah pihak tampak sangat bahagia walau sepanjang acara mereka lebih banyak berdiri daripada duduk.

Yunho tampak sangat tampan malam itu dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya, dan Jaejoong yang mau tak mau harus mengenakan gaun yang buntutnya sepanjang 2 meter membuatnya menjadi Cinderella dadakan malam itu.

Tangan mereka berdua tidak pernah terlepas saling menggenggam.

Jaejoong selalu tersipu kalau Yunho meremas tangannya. Yunho suaminya adalah laki-laki pertama yang memegang tangannya dengan amat mesra, jari-jari mereka saling terkait. Laki-laki pertama yang membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta. Laki-laki pertama yang membuatnya menjawab 'Yes I do' sebelum kalimat 'Will you marry me' terlontar dari mulutnya.

Semua ini membuat Jejoong merasakan dadanya bergetar, pernikahan ini, akankah berjalan sempurna seperti apa yang diharapkannya?

.

.

Soulmate

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai^^

Remake lagi dari novel, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH abis bagaimana dong? Sebenarnya Novel ini bagus, hanya saja saya agak kurang suka dengan endingnya, makanya saya meremake-nya agar bisa membuat ending yang menyenangkan, tapi dalam versi yaoi bersama YunJea… HOHOHO

Saya tahu sangat kurang ajar karena masih ada dua FF yang belum kelar malah keluarin yang baru lagi, tapi saya benar-benar belum ada ilham -_-

FF ini saja saya ketik tengah malam ampe mata saya mirip Tao… #pegangcermin #horrorseketika

Tapi yang penting FF ini jadi kan? XD #barbelmelayang

Silahkan follow PutPut_407 bagi yang berminat^^

Cha, sampai jumpa di chap depan \(^0^)/

#terbang


End file.
